The Gravity Between Us
by BandaidChan
Summary: A cute, albeit short, story that gives us a glimpse of how gravity effects the pink Jpopstar and grumpy novelist.


How had he walked into this one? The blonde lady killer, heart throb to every woman in Japan, beautiful and sophisticated in his liking, with a mind sharp enough to cleanly cut the world in half was left speechless. Eiri Yuki could only stare down at the defiant boy, in all his pink haired glory.

To announce the situation as awkward (though endearing) would be an understatement. He had simply been walking, minding his own business as he passed the boy and stalked into the kitchen. A drink, that's all he wanted, that is until he was caught from behind.

He had only managed to reach the kitchen before a rapid thumping- rapid footfalls- roused his brain. Barely able to turn on his heel before thin arms snagged his waist, and then Yuki was pressed close to the attackers chest. He didn't even need to look to know there stood one Shuichi Shindou, looking at Yuki with_ something _glinting in his eye.

For a minute Yuki had allowed Shuichi to hold him in this uncomfortable position with out losing his temper. When Shuichi refused to part peacefully, Yuki glared down at him. Only to have it returned defiantly. The next minute found the novelist trying to pull away.

Shuichi wouldn't allow Yuki such freedom.

"Let go." The arms around him only tightened, which caused the man to puff in anger. He tried once more, in vain, to pry the boy off of him.

"No!" Shuichi squealed as he forced his head into Yuki's chest. The position was more awkward, and a little more uncomfortable for them both.

A warning sigh, and then "Shuichi…"

The boy ignored the tone, the sigh, and the _look_ and continued to squeeze all life force from the author.

When no more words were spoken and the heat of the glare got too much, Shuichi sniffled and tried pathetically to press his body closer to the taller man. The process seemed impossible- which was almost satisfying to the singer. The only way their bodies could get any closer was if they melted into each other.

The closeness only irritated Yuki more, and again he tried forcefully to push Shuichi back. Breathing was getting hard for him, and he was starting to feel grossly sweaty. He cleared his throat (In a way he hoped sounded threatening) and tried again to reason.

"I have to get back to work." Which only earned a shake of Shuichi's head.

_What do I expect? _He sighed; _it's like reasoning with a brick wall! _So Yuki started to get angry. "Let go!"

"I can't" Shuichi cried out, his eyes clamped shut and head still pressed against Yuki.

Yuki clutched Shuichi's shoulders, trying for the millionth time to push Shuichi away. The anger added strength, but not enough. He pushed hard enough to separate the boys' upper level, unfortunately causing the arms clamped around his waist only tightened to a bruising hold.

Yuki forcefully dragged his breath in and then released it in a harsh sigh. Over reacting in this situation would get him nowhere but a headache, however stupid _this situation_ was. The novelist commenced the 'ten-second' calm down, before trying again.

"Shuichi, _please_ let go of me so I can go back to work"

The smaller boy shook his head meekly, peeking his large violet eyes between pieces of pink bangs. "I can't." He whispered sullenly.

Yuki closed his eyes against the pounding the started behind his eyes regardless. "And why is that?" he asked in a slowly drawled and low voice.

The arms around him loosened, but didn't let go. Then Shuichi softly pressed his upper body against the man and again laid his head to his chest. Even with out seeing it, Yuki could tell that the singers' eyes were closed and a soft smile was laid upon his face.

"It's gravity"

* * *

There you have it folks, a cute little Gravitation piece.

Haha, this happened to me before. All minus the getting angry and stuff. My friend simply hugged me, and told me the hug was the cause of gravity. What a cutie.

Anyways, I'm apologizing ahead of time for any typos or mistakes. I don't really have a muse… I used to… I miss her. Come back to meeee!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
